


True love's kiss

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, True Love's Kiss, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: Will Kartik be able to save Aman? Will his love be enough?Day 24 prompt: true love's kiss
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	True love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No questions about this😌, I just wanted to write true love's kiss

Hurriedly Kartik ran up the long winding stairs. The sword on his hip bounced at every step. He had defeated the dragon. Now the only thing left was breaking Aman out of the _damned Curse_. 

Kartik finally emerged from the long stairwell into the chamber. There, on the bed beside the window, lay Aman. 

Kartik took a few deep breaths to slow down his thumping heart. Kartik noticed that Aman was deathly pale. Aman's hands are on his chest, clasping a single rose. Other than that, there was no signs of life about him. Kartik felt as if death was lurking in the shadows of the room. 

He feared the worst. What if he was too late... What if he wasn't enough? His love for him wasn't adequate?

He took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently cupped Aman's face. He felt the barest hint of warmth on his skin, the only sign that he was alive. 

Closing his eyes he bent down and a placed a gentle kiss on Aman's lips. 

He pulled away, checking for any sign that the curse had broken. _Aman please wake up._

Few moments pass, which might as well be eternity itself. Nothing happens. _Please, I can't live without you._

Then Aman gasps, air filling his lungs, the life returning to his eyes.

 _Oh how he had longed to get lost in those eyes again_.

Aman takes a few more shuddering breaths. A smile forms on his face as the colour returns to his cheeks. 

Kartik smiles too. Tears well up in his eyes as relief floods him. 

"I knew you would save me," Aman says.

They share one more kiss. This time Aman kisses back, full of fervour and life. A stark contrast with the one mere moments ago. 

Kartik then envelops Aman in a tight hug. He could feel his love's heart beat again. His Aman was alive, and was in his arms-- and Kartik was never letting go of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was half tempted to make the rose to a Kali gobi idk why 😂
> 
> While writing this my brain went 'pssst how about a Cinderella au??' so,,, if you guys are interested I could write that.  
> [ Tumblr](https://ellezaria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
